matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Down to a Sunless Sea (Episode 9.2)
Down to a Sunless Sea was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 9.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: The intruder made some sort of remark to the General that really seems to have gotten under the General's waterproof beret. The General is both an impatient and a largely resourceless individual, and won't stop bothering me about helping him follow up on this imagined slight. I have more important things to be doing than messaging the General's bruised feelings, so I'm sending you to look into it. Don't clock too many hours on this one, {redpill_name}; the General isn't worth it. Operator: The General may be a stubborn old cuss, but if he and Flood had a contest for the mission controller position, I think it might be a toss-up. You should find him--holographically speaking--in there. Dryhurst: Good to see you, sir. I'll activate the signal. Holographic Projection: I coordinated defense against Machines in a recent operation in which the intruder was involved. When I notified operatives that I would have to cut my transmission to avoid detection by nearby Sentinels, the intruder asked why I didn't use "Seekers" on them. The Seekers were anti-Sentinel missiles I deployed at my surface base, Stalingrad, nine months ago. Only the Machines, my men, and myself were there. My men would not have told him about it, so I can onlyconclude that he must have learned about the battle from the Machines. His interest in my base could be a vital factor. I want you to take these men and find out what the Machines discussed with him. Holographic Projection: End transmission. Flood: Pah; just the General's dreams of lost glory, if you ask me.It's my understanding that the Machines didn't leave a signle stone standing by the time they were done with that base of his... Operator: The commandos think we can search Machine records for references to Stalingrad from that location. I suppose you'll want to find a computer or something. Scanner's picking up what look to be Machine programs inside. Operator: Damn! They must have detected the trace. All I got was the network address of the next hub. I can probably track it down, given a little time. Kaplan: Pleasure working with you sah! Flood: Why is the General still buzzing me, operative? If you can't find whatever it is he's looking for, just make something up. He won't know the difference... Operator: I guess old Blood and Guts isn't going to give up so easily. Hm... His men told me he'd be sending a transmission in there, but I don't see any of them on my scan. Operator: Wait... I think I'm picking up an incoming transmission. You're getting closer... Operator: You should be seeing something now. Holographic Projection: Hrm... The Machines are even more anxious to keep their information about my base under wraps than I had thought. You'll need to penetrate their defenses quickly, and access the data before they have a chance to shut off the network feed. These stealth programs should be able to handle that for you. Operator: Elite Commando programs, right? Thought so. All right, rally them up and bring them outside. I think I've almost got that Machine hub pinned down. Flood: I don't care what sort of freaks you have to deal with, operative; just get it taken care of. Operator: Okay... I'm not picking up much... Maybe one guard, and some kind of networked system. Operator: "Ascension Monument"... Is that about the intruder? He was spying on the Machines when they went after Stalingrad? But why-- Uh-oh. I've got a swarm of blips on my screen, and they do not look happy. Flood: I can't fathom why the intruder would have been interested in the General's base--much less why he would have mentioned it to the Machines--but I fail to see what significance that could have now that his precious Xanadu is nothing more than a remarkably large crater in a barren sheet of rock. The General's obsessions with the past really are going to get him killed one of these days; I just hope someone is thoughtful enough to record it for me so that I can play it back in slow motion. completed NPCs (after first end of transmission) *Watchman: Oy yoy-yoy! *Tactical Security: Make this easy on yourself, {Mr/Ms} (Bluepill_name}. *machine Enforcer: Neutralizing intrusion. *Tactical Security: You've made a poor choice, {Ms/Mr}...whatever your name is... *Tactical Security: You've made a poor choice, {Ms/Mr}...whatever your name is... *Tactical Security: You've made a poor choice, {Ms/Mr}...whatever your name is... *Tactical Security: You've made a poor choice, {Ms/Mr}...whatever your name is... Computers *'Mainframe' Enter search parameters: > stalingrad Searching... Compiling results... Downloading results... Printing results 1 of 1: /// ...prior to entering the system in the vicinity of Ascension monument, subject cited alleged remote tracking of System forces to structure code-name "Stalingrad" as the event precipitating his visit. However, it is probable that the coincidence of this occurrence with the presence of _null Link terminated. Security override. *'Computer' Enter search parameters: > stalingrad Searching... Compiling results... Downloading results... _null Link terminated. Security override. Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 9.2) Category:Episode 9.2 Missions